Itazura na kisu
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Rin, Sesshoumaru, um presente e um beijo travesso. [PARA RIN-CHAN] (R por segurança)


_Nota da Autora:_ Yep, yep... Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia algo (novo) sobre Rin e Sesshoumaru, e resolvi escrever este songfic enquanto não sai mais capítulos de "Um caminho para dois". A música foi escolhida quando eu ganhei o single de Inuyasha do grupo DAT em lugar do single do DAI com a música "Fukai Mori" _(sorriso sem graça), _uma pequena confusão feita por meu otou-sama... Mas eu gostei da música, embora ela não seja do meu estilo favorito, e achei que combinava bastante com esse casal.

Espero que gostem! Se o considerarem digno de um comentário, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo!

_Nota em maio de 2005: por causa de mais uma regra estúpida do site, tive que retirar a letra da música que acompanha este songfic. Porém, a versão sem censura existe em outro site - ver profile._

**Itazura na kisu **

**(Beijo Travesso)**

_Para Rin-chan, minha querida amiguinha que me atura horas na net e me obriga a escrever he... er... quer dizer... haikai (poesia japonesa) sobre esse casal! Rin-chan, espero que goste (o maldito site non permite que eu mostre, mas estou mandando um beijo)!_

**Música: **_"Itazura na kisu", _**do grupo Day After Tomorrow.**

**-Acorde, menina atrapalhada! – Jaken gritou no ouvido de Rin enquanto esta dormia nas costas de Ah-Un – Acorde, vamos!**

**A garota, agora com 18 anos, pegou a bainha da espada dela e jogou-a na cabeça do youkai e voltou a dormir, cobrindo a cabeça com um pedaço de pano.**

**-Rin, sua garotinha humana inútil... – Jaken rangeu os dentes – ACORDE! HOJE É "O" DIA!**

**-É HOJE! – ela caiu das costas de Ah-Un e saiu correndo em direção a um lago próximo de onde estavam – POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU ANTES, JAKEN? **

**Jaken apenas resmungou alguma coisa, aproximando-se da garota, esta lavando o rosto para tirar o sono, lavando também os pés.**

**-Eu tentei acordar três vezes... Este Jaken recebeu um tapa, um palavrão e agora uma bainha – mostrou o objeto que catara do chão, fazendo a garota corar – como resposta. Não como dizer que este Jaken não tentou acordá-la.**

**-Ora... – ela escondeu o rosto vermelho quando o secou com um pano que Jaken a estendera, dando um sorriso quando ficou seco – Será que dá tempo para eu tomar um banho? **

**-Mas nós precisamos estar aqui antes de Sesshoumaru-sama voltar! – ele protestou – Não temos a manhã toda, Rin!**

**O youkai parou de falar e deu um berro ao ver a garota tirando o kimono para banhar-se no lago como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo tomar banho na frente de alguém.**

**-Ah, como a água tá boa... – ela falou, deixando o corpo debaixo d'água até o pescoço – Ai, ai... Ah, Jaken...**

**-H-Hai? – ele balbuciou.**

**-Se não sair agora, eu vou contar a Sesshoumaru-sama quando ele voltar. – ela falou numa voz sombria e com os olhos estreitados.**

**Jaken saiu dali rapidinho, segurando firmemente o bastão de Duas Cabeças.**

**A garota encostou-se numa pedra e fechou os olhos. **

**O aniversário de trezentos e tantos anos de Sesshoumaru seria no outro dia, e como o jovem lorde estava fora e só voltaria ao final do dia, Rin e Jaken combinaram de sair em busca de um presente ao mestre.**

**Algo que agradasse ao demônio era difícil de ser encontrado, mas...**

**Rin sorriu de orelha-a-orelha. O que ela não faria para agradar o lorde que amava? **

**Deu um suspiro apaixonado. **

**-Opa... – ela terminou de banhar-se, mas, ao levantar-se, percebeu que a roupa dela estava longe. **

**Rin gritou por Jaken e este apareceu com os olhos tapados por uma das mãos.**

**-S-Sim, Rin-chan? – ele falou, cautelosamente.**

**-Pode trazer a minha roupa? O outro kimono está sujo...**

**O youkai revirou os olhos. Felizmente ele tinha a vista tapada e ela não pôde ver aquilo. Jaken deu as costas e foi procurar a roupa da jovem protegida do mestre dele enquanto escutava-a cantar alguma daquelas músicas que ela sempre compõe para Sesshoumaru. **

**-Jaken-sama... – ela começou.**

**-H-Hai...? – ele falou quando, novamente com os olhos tapados, entregou a roupa a ela. Rin pegou e murmurou um agradecimento e enxugou-se para vestir o kimono.**

**-Eu estava pensando em comprar uma bainha nova... O que acha?**

**-Bainha nova? Pra Tenseiga?**

**-Tenseiga já tem uma bainha especial, baka... – ela falou, revirando os olhos enquanto terminava de enxugar-se – Estava pensando em uma bainha para Toukijin. Há uma vila que fabrica bainhas próxima daqui... Nosso lorde vai gostar! – ela completou, sorrindo para si mesma.**

**-Nosso lorde não aceitaria presentes feitos por humanos.– Jaken continuava de costas – Eu estava pensando numa armadura nova. A de Sesshoumaru-sama é a mesma desde que ele enfrentava aquele youkai desprezível do Naraku. Além do mais, é bem mais fácil conseguir uma armadura nova numa vila de youkai que uma bainha numa de humanos inúteis. **

**-Uma bainha!**

**-Uma armadura!**

**-Bainha!**

**-Armadura!**

**-Bainha!**

**Jaken virou-se para bater nela com o bastão e arregalou os olhos ao ver que Rin ainda não tinha se vestido. A garota lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e uma veia saltou da testa dela. **

**-HENTAI! – ela gritou, colocando um pano em frente ao corpo e dando uma surra nele. **

* * *

**-Eu já pedi desculpas... – massageando um galo e tentando não mexer demais a boca com os dentes quebrados e cheia de feridas.**

**-Cala a boca! – Rin seguia na frente, ajeitando as mangas do kimono. Depois testou as sandálias, batendo-as no chão e arrumou o laço na cabeça. O cabelo estava solto e apenas uma mecha estava presa com um laço fino – Youkai no hentai...**

**-Não conte a Sesshoumaru-sama... – ele se lamentava – Rin-sama não faria isso, né?**

**-Espero que ele descubra e te dê uma surra que faça a sua cor mudar pra roxo. – ela ergueu a cabeça e colocou os braços dentro do kimono, recomeçando a andar depois de ter parado para terminar de arrumar-se – Vamos à vila de humanos para comprar a bainha. Acho que temos dinheiro pra isso, né? – ela parou de andar de novo e olhou Jaken.**

**-Vamos ver... – ele falou, abrindo uma pequena sacola de couro. De lá saiu um mosquito, que pousou no nariz de Rin.**

**Uma gota surgiu no rosto dos dois.**

**-Jaken-sama... – ela murmurou, desconsoladamente. **

**-Que tal encomendarmos uma bainha, daí, na hora de pagar, a gente mata o homem que a fez e voltamos para o acampamento?**

**Outra veia saltou no rosto de Rin e ela fechou o punho, batendo nele de novo.**

**-Os deuses não permitem isso, baka! – ela gritou, pegando as rédeas de Ah-Un – Fale isso de novo, aí sim eu contarei a Sesshoumaru-sama o que você fez hoje de manhã! **

**-O que eu fiz? – ele tentou se defender – Foi você quem se trocou na minha frente!**

**-Jaken! – ela gritou, sentindo o rosto corar furiosamente e fechando de novo o punho. Ao ver aquilo, Jaken afastou-se por precaução.**

**-Parecida com o nosso lorde... Trata os amigos da mesma forma que os inimigos... Que menina violenta... – ele resmungava.**

**Rin deu um sorriso e saltou nas costas de Ah-Un, sentindo o vento passar-lhe pelo rosto e deixar a pele gelada. Deu uma exclamação de alegria quando percebeu que ganhara altura. **

**-Espere, Rin! – Jaken gritou do chão, correndo desesperado como se pudesse alcançá-la – Espere, garota!**

**-Já vai! – ela gritou, estendendo a mão para que ele pudesse agarrá-la.**

**Quando Jaken subiu nas costas do youkai de duas cabeças, Rin tomou as rédeas e foi em direção da vila de humanos.**

* * *

**-Fique quieto, Jaken, pelos deuses... – Rin murmurava. **

**Depois que chegaram a um mercado, Jaken fora atacado por ser confundido com um youkai extremamente perigoso, e os dois fugiram dali quando perceberam que seriam perseguidos pelos aldeões. Ah-Un estava na floresta, mas agora não sabiam em qual das quatro direções estavam.**

**-Eles ainda estão aí? – ele perguntou num sussurro, escondido na barra do kimono, evitando o máximo possível olhar para cima enquanto Rin andava discretamente em direção à saída leste. Já tinham olhado nos outros três lados, e rezavam aos deuses mais piedosos para que encontrassem logo o youkai para irem embora dali.**

**-Maldita hora que aceitei vir a uma vila de **_humanos _**para comprar uma bainha... – ele resmungou.**

**-Quieto! – ela falou num tom mais alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. Para disfarçar, ela começou a cantar – "**_Tão quieto... lá-lá-lá-lá..."_

**Deu um suspiro quando percebeu que as pessoas se afastaram e voltaram a fazer as coisas de antes. **

**-Já estamos perto? – ele perguntou de novo.**

**-Cala a boca... – ela murmurou entre os dentes – Já estou vendo a saída, baka... E não ouse olhar pra cima, ou não viverá mais que dois dias porque eu vou contar a Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**Rin não pôde ver, mas uma cor azulada passou pelo rosto do youkai sapo.**

**Quando passaram pelos portões, Rin acenou para os guardas e foi em direção da floresta, afastando-se dali o mais rápido possível. Ao perceber que já estava longe da vista de outros humanos, ela abaixou a sombrinha de bambu que usava e levantou a barra do kimono.**

**-Saia, Jaken.**

**-Aye, aye... – ele falou, dando um longo suspiro.**

**-Pra onde vamos agora? – ela perguntou, andando em direção a Ah-Un, que estava comendo grama a poucos metros de onde estavam.**

**-Que tal ver a armadura? – ele sugeriu, pulando nas costas do youkai – Aceite minha sugestão, humana, e vamos arranjar uma bela armadura para nosso lorde. **

**Rin chorava em cascata ao ter que admitir que a idéia de Jaken era melhor que a dela.**

* * *

**-Já dá pra sair? – Rin perguntou num tom furioso a Jaken, escondida no alto de uma árvore.**

**-Be-Bem... – ele falou, olhando ao redor – Acho que não tem perigo, pirr... quer dizer, Rin-sama.**

**Era bom mesmo que ele a tratasse daquele modo. Depois de forçá-la a entrar na vila de **_youkai-tachi, _**Rin foi atacada por milhares de monstros que queriam devorá-la quando perceberam que ela possuía sangue humano. Jaken a salvou de todos usando o fogo do bastão de Duas Cabeças. No entanto, a roupa que ela usava também ficou destruída por causa das chamas, e Jaken teve que fazer o possível para arrumar um kimono novo para ela, além de salvá-la de mais **_youkai_**'s. Ou faria isso ou perderia mais tarde a cabeça por um único golpe de Sesshoumaru.**

**-Arranjou a minha roupa? – ela perguntou.**

**-A-Aqui está... – ele estendeu a roupa quando ela saltou da árvore.**

**Rin só não se machucou demais porque recebera um certo treinamento de Sesshoumaru. Sabia usar espadas e adagas, entretanto, o combate que travara fora real demais, com muitos outros oponentes, enquanto que estava acostumada a ter como único combatente Sesshoumaru... embora ele a tratasse como outro qualquer numa luta. **

**A garota pegou a roupa e foi para trás de um arbusto, notando os detalhes dela. Um kimono branco com detalhes de galhos de cerejeiras. Era bem simples e bonito, e era incrível Jaken ter conseguido escolher algo bonito, pois geralmente era ela quem escolhia as roupas.**

**Aliás, onde e como ele arranjou aquilo...?**

**-Nee, Jaken-sama... – ela falou de onde estava escondida – Onde arranjou esta roupa?**

**-Oh... – ele demorou a responder.**

**-Onde, Jaken? – ela atirou a adaga nele, que fincou numa árvore próxima.**

**-Na-naquela vila! – gaguejou ao ver Rin sair de trás das árvores, já vestida – Veio com o guarda-chuva de bambu!**

**-Você roubou! – a garota o sacudiu pelo pescoço – Seu sapo miserável, eu vou contar a Sesshoumaru-sama sobre isso!**

**-I-Iie! Eu paguei pro velho antes dele começar a gritar que eu era um youkai! – ele falou quando ela parou de agitá-lo. **

**-Queiram os deuses que esteja falando a verdade... Meu lorde não permitiria que eu usasse uma roupa **_roubada. _

**-Aye, Rin-sama, aye...**

**-Vamos, Jaken-sama. Já terminei. – Rin passou a mão pelos cabelos para tirá-los de dentro do kimono, ajeitando novamente as sandálias ao batê-las no chão com o pé – O que faremos agora? **

**-Já está tarde... – ele falou – Vamos ter que voltar ao acampamento.**

**Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram. **

**-Mas... e o presente para nosso lorde? O aniversário dele é amanhã, Jaken!**

**-Aye... **_Disso _**eu sei.**

**-Mas... – Rin não sabia o que dizer. **

**-Vamos voltar ao acampamento. Sesshoumaru-sama voltará para nos pegar ainda esta noite.**

**O youkai pulou nas costas de Ah-Un e Rin também subiu. **

**Enquanto voavam, a garota pensava, com pesar, que o dia tinha sido desperdiçado. Poderia estar treinando para receber um elogio de Sesshoumaru, poderia estar fazendo músicas para ele, poderia estar passeando... **

**Seria tão decepcionante quando ele soubesse o que aconteceu. Rin pensara naquele presente com tanto carinho, e ficaria feliz se desse para arranjar uma armadura também. **

**Os dois estavam com fome e cansados de tanta correria, mas continuaram voando até o acampamento para esperar pela chegada do mestre. **

**Quando finalmente chegaram, os dois desceram das costas de Ah-Un e foram procurar algo para comer. **

**Embora Jaken estivesse conversando sobre diversos outros assuntos, Rin apenas pensava em Sesshoumaru. Planejara fazer do dia seguinte um dia inesquecível, dando a ele um presente que fizesse-o lembrar-se dela. **

**Do mesmo jeito que ela gostava de pensar nele.**

**Depois de comerem, os três foram a um campo para passar a noite, lugar escolhido por Rin depois de quase tentar surrar Jaken. **

**No campo, Ah-Un deitou-se no chão e Jaken encostou-se nele para dormir. Estava anoitecendo, e Rin apreciou o pôr-do-sol daquela época de guerras com muita tranqüilidade. Gostava de estar viva, de cantar, de ter companhia, de colher flores...**

**Falando nisso...**

**Pegou algumas flores do chão e começou a brincar com algumas, até que, depois de escolher a dedo algumas, resolveu fazer uma coroa. Gostava de fazer aquilo quando criança, mas o tempo escasso de quando a pessoa se torna adulta a impediu que fizesse mais delas. **

**Terminou a coroa e olhou o céu, notando que já surgiam algumas estrelas. A lua também aparecia, fazendo-a lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru.**

**Onde estaria ele? Será que voltaria logo? Tinha certeza de que ele estava bem, afinal aquele era **_Sesshoumaru, _**lorde das Terras do Oeste. **

**Rin uniu as pernas e abraçou-as com um das mãos, segurando a coroa com a outra. **

**Sim, ela gostava da companhia dele, e deles – Ah-Un e Jaken – também, mesmo não sendo da mesma raça. Youkai's não eram tão perigosos quanto humanos, pelo menos Sesshoumaru não era perigoso pra **_ela. _

**-Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela murmurou, jogando-se no chão, ainda segurando a coroa. **

**Algum tempo depois, adormeceu. **

* * *

**Aquilo era tão quente... Era diferente do frio que sentia nos pés por estar dormindo num campo aberto. Mas... por que estava quente? **

**Rin abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou o rosto sério de Sesshoumaru. **

**-Sesshou... maru-sama? – ela balbuciou, esfregando os olhos. Arregalou-os quando percebeu que ele a estava abraçando. Ele estava sentado e ela, no colo dele.**

**-Você estava com frio. – ele explicou quando notou o espanto dela – Apenas quis aquecer.**

**-Oh...**

**-Eu cheguei há algumas horas. Daqui a pouco amanhecerá e poderemos partir. – Sesshoumaru falou, mantendo a expressão mais sem emoção possível.**

**-Verdade? – ela falou, lembrando-se de algo importante – Se meu lorde diz que já vai amanhecer, então quer dizer que...**

**Rin deu uma longa pausa e Sesshoumaru ergueu um das sobrancelhas, esperando pacientemente pela sentença completa dela.**

**-Meu lorde faz aniversário hoje! – ela falou, alegremente. **

**Sesshoumaru não falou nada. **

**-Jaken-sama contou-me que é aniversário de nosso lorde, então decidimos sair e arrumar algo para dar a Sesshoumaru-sama, mas...**

**Sesshoumaru notou que ela mordeu os lábios e baixou o rosto.**

**-Jaken por acaso não colocou **_você _**em perigo, não? – ele perguntou, mantendo o rosto impassível mesmo percebendo que a garota suara frio e dera um sorriso sem graça quando escutou a pergunta – E que roupa é essa? **

**-Na verdade... – ela começou, mas parou de falar ao ver a coroa de flores jogada próxima deles. Ela esticou o braço e pegou-a, ajeitando-a habilmente por estar com algumas flores tortas. **

**Sesshoumaru não escondeu a surpresa quando Rin sentou-se e ficara sobre os joelhos para colocar a coroa na cabeça dele. Diante do olhar espantado dele, Rin fechou os olhos e sorriu, dizendo:**

**-Omedetou, Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**Um minuto de silêncio se seguiu, mas Sesshoumaru logo o quebrou quando a linha dos lábios formou um meio-sorriso. **

**-Isto não fará que este Sesshoumaru esqueça da pergunta que fez. Aquele Jaken colocou a Rin em perigo?**

**-Oh... – ela continuava de joelhos olhando para ele, enquanto que o jovem lorde demônio estava sentado – Rin não quer preocupar Sesshoumaru-sama... E Jaken-sama também a protegeu...**

**-Este Sesshoumaru não gosta de saber que o que pertence a ele sofreu algum perigo. Se Jaken deixou que Rin ficasse em perigo ou fosse ferida, deverá pagar depois.**

**Rin ponderou sobre o que ele disse. **_O que pertence a ele... Pertence a ele... Então...!_

**-E não entendi direito, mas agradeço a preocupação do meu lorde. **

**-Não há nada difícil para você compreender. Este Sesshoumaru importar-se muito com tudo que pertence a ele e que tudo fique bem e seguro.**

**-Pertencer a Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela mudou o ângulo do rosto e depois deu um sorriso – Se Rin-chan é de Sesshoumaru-sama, então Sesshoumaru-sama é de Rin-chan. **

**O lorde fez um "sim" com a cabeça. **

**Rin sorriu ainda mais e aproximou-se dele, surpreendendo o youkai ao pressionar levemente os lábios rosados nos dele. **

**-Arigatou... Por tudo. – ela falou depois que separou o rosto. **

**Ficaram calados por algum tempo, até que Rin levantou-se e esfregou os joelhos, limpando as folhas e flores que estavam coladas no kimono. Percebeu que Sesshoumaru se levantara também, mas estava parado e olhando-a fixamente. A garota tencionava virar-se quando falou:**

**-Vou acordar Jaken-sama para podermos partir!**

**O youkai agarrou o pulso dela e a fez virar-se para olhá-lo.**

**-Este Sesshoumaru ainda não... **_agradeceu _**pelo... **_presente... _**que Rin deu a ele.**

**-Oh... – ela olhou a coroa e deu um sorriso – Rin-chan já está feliz por Sesshoumaru-sama ter aceitado.**

**-Então deixe-me agradecê-la melhor.**

**Tocando no queixo dela, Sesshoumaru trouxe o rosto dela para perto do dele e entreabriu-os, pressionando os lábios nos dela e tocando o interior aveludado com a língua. Sentiu a garota prender a respiração durante alguns segundos, mas depois notou que ela relaxara, permitindo que o beijo durasse mais alguns minutos.**

**Quando os rostos se separaram, Rin piscou algumas vezes ante o rosto impassível do lorde e depois falou, sorrindo:**

**-De nada, Sesshoumaru-sama.**

* * *

_Três anos depois:_

**Rin apreciava a vista da janela do castelo das Terras do Oeste. Já anoitecia e logo depois Sesshoumaru subiria para encontrá-la e...**

**Passou a mão no pescoço, tocando na marca que tinha nele. **

**Sesshoumaru e ela haviam casado naquele dia, e ele explicou que aquela marca a tinha tornado **_imortal. _**Era algo um tanto quanto inacreditável, mas se Sesshoumaru dizia aquilo, então era verdade. O jovem lorde **_nunca _**cometia erros. **

**E a noite estava chegando e depois...**

**Ficou vermelha e começou a soltar um monte de exclamações de alegria. **

**-Kyaa! – ela ergueu os braços. **

**Aquela seria a primeira noite.**

**Recuperou a compostura. Agora era uma **_lady, _**e precisava manter uma certa... pose. Se bem que manter a seriedade era algo que ela quase nunca conseguia. Estava sempre sorrindo, brincando, desafiando Jaken... Era melhor ser extrovertida, era melhor ser **_ela mesma. _

**-Rin. – escutou Sesshoumaru falar quando entrou no aposento em que ela estava.**

**-Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama! **

**Esperou que o lorde se aproximasse dela, não saindo de perto da janela. **

**-Apreciando a vista de **_nosso _**quarto? – ele perguntou, observando as primeiras estrelas surgirem.**

**-Hai! – ela deu um sorriso – Ah... mas ainda estou pensando nisto aqui... – ela passou a mão no pescoço – Quer dizer que agora eu viverei pra sempre com Sesshoumaru-sama?**

**O youkai confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo Rin notar que os olhos dourados estavam mais serenos que nunca.**

**-Sugoi, sugoi! – ela exclamou – Poderei viver pra sempre com Sesshoumaru-sama! **

**-Deve saber que isso foi necessário... **_Youkai-tachi _**e humanos vivem idades diferentes... E este Sesshoumaru não gostaria que algo tão precioso quanto a Rin dele sofresse com isso.**

**-Oh...**

**-Está feliz, minha lady?**

**-Hai! – ela moveu a cabeça para enfatizar o "sim", voltando a apreciar a vista – Isto tudo é maravilhoso... E ainda nem acredito que está acontecendo.**

**Sesshoumaru afastou-se dela e Rin continuou olhando a paisagem agora estrelada, escutando-o falar:**

**-Então este Sesshoumaru precisa fazer com que lady Rin acredite. **

**É... Depois de tantos anos juntos, Rin finalmente o tinha e ele tinha a ela. Não se preocuparia mais com a morte, em ter que separar-se dele e nem saber que ele poderia viver centenas de anos mais sem ela. Não se preocuparia mais em envelhecer, em ter que...**

**-Rin. – escutou de novo Sesshoumaru falar.**

**-Hai? – ela virou-se, corando ao ver que ele estava com o robe aberto e sentado na cama do aposento. **

**-Você não quer me deixar esperando, quer? – o lorde perguntou, dando um sorriso que a garota julgou ser malicioso. **

**Rin deu um sorriso, fechou rapidamente a janela e correu até a cama, jogando-se nos braços dele.**

**_Oshimai._**

**_(Fim)_**

* * *

_Nota final da autora_

Tenho certeza de que serei amaldiçoada por alguém por causa desse final... _(sorrindo malignamente para Rin)._


End file.
